


That Glass Is Empty

by Sherrybill



Category: Filth (2013), Shame (2011)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:00:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29304645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherrybill/pseuds/Sherrybill
Summary: 女装妈咪Bruce和嫖客Brandon合集
Relationships: Bruce Robertson/Brandon Sullivan
Kudos: 3





	1. Give'em a shot

“你想要这个吗？”  
Bruce扭头去看坐在沙发上妆浓得让人在淡黄色灯光下只看得清她两个黑色眼窝和桃红色嘴唇的女人，低头去瞥她手里捏着的烟。  
“自己抽吧，”Bruce对着化妆镜理了理自己的衬衫，“我又不抽大麻。”  
女人耸肩，从旁边的柜子上摸来打火机点燃那支掺了大麻的烟，然后翘起腿看着他：“你知道，我还有可卡因。”  
她怎么这么烦人，Bruce对着镜子皱眉，但确信这个缺心眼的娘们根本没发现。“戒了，”于是他又说，向后踢了踢椅子把腿搭在拥挤的化妆台上，“你总不能在一个五岁的孩子面前嗑嗨了吓人吧。”  
女人听到他的后半句话愣了愣，明白他的意思后夹着那支烟撇嘴，答道：“好吧，有道理，如果我有个女儿也不会在她面前嗑药的。”  
Bruce解开自己的衬衫领子，靠着椅背歇了没一会儿后又俯身拉开化妆台的抽屉，掏出一卷皮筋捆着的钞票扔到沙发上。“你的，”然后他说，合上抽屉疲惫地重新靠着椅子闭上眼睛，“滚下去卖你的屁股去。”  
“别这么粗鲁。”女人把钱塞进手包里，潦草地灭掉那只烟，踩着镶满了假碎钻的尖头高跟走到椅子后面扶住他的肩膀力度适中地按摩起来。这无疑让Bruce很舒服，留着她多少有点用，他歪着脑袋这么想，然后半睁开眼睛摸出口袋里的烟，点燃一支塞到嘴巴里。“为什么皱着眉毛，Bruce，”她问，上扬的语调和烟雾一样都快飘到天花板上去了，“亲亲女儿和你吵架了？”  
Bruce这才透过镜子看到自己眉头紧皱的脸，“没有，”他叼着烟仰头示意她别停下，呼出一口烟故意往她脸上喷，“有也和你没关系。”  
“哦，Bruce，”美丽又把妆化得过于惊悚的Alpha女郎报复一样用力捏他锁骨，“别这么讨人厌。”  
Bruce对此的回答是吸了吸鼻子并且放下两条腿坐直了上半身，“滚吧，”他说，捋一把头发抻平暗紫色的衬衫，摆摆手让她松开自己，“下去管你的那帮骚货去。”  
“他们也是你的骚货，”女郎低头凑到他耳边低语，最后用力捏他一把后直起身，“你心情不大好，今天下楼逛逛？”  
“嗯哼？”Bruce夹着烟低头看看手机：“有事吗？”  
然后一顶金色假发毫无预兆地扣到了他的脑袋上。  
“有，”比他高得多的女郎弯腰在化妆台上翻找发卡和发网，“你看上去需要根鸡巴让你平静下来。”  
扯他妈的淡。Bruce试图把假发拽下来，但是被一只手按住了头顶。“甜心，我说真的，”女郎的声音又传进他耳朵里，“你看上去就激素失调了……照顾女儿很辛苦，我知道，但是你在上面窝了一个多月，也该下楼碰碰运气了。”  
“去你妈的。”Bruce隔着那层厚厚的金色假发看着镜子里自己和她骂道。

“哈，夫人，好久不见！”  
Bruce扭头瞥了一眼正和一群男人坐在卡座上喝酒的Alpha女郎，忍着翻白眼的冲动扶着楼梯扶手慢慢走下楼梯。“晚上好，”他看了眼那个常客，心不在焉地打招呼，“我以为你都是周三晚上来。”“因为轮休的时间变了，”那个男Alpha说道，对他举了举杯，“一起喝一杯？”  
“自己喝吧，”Bruce继续想着自己吵闹的邻居，走进一楼的大厅，避开那个乳臭未干的小男孩的注视往吧台边走，然后坐在了酒保面前。“什么都行，”他又从吧台上拿起酒保放在那儿的红包万宝路，抽出一根闻了闻确定没问题后送到嘴边含住，“你有威士忌最好。”  
“Kiltyrie，12年的，你要无水纯饮吗？”留着阴阳头的女酒保转过身扔下抹布问。  
“就这个了，”Bruce涂了口红的嘴唇有些黏腻地吧嗒着烟说道，“嘿，谁让你剪这种头发的，没人告诉你我们这儿不搞这一套吗？”  
而且这个人被招进来的时候说自己对朋克一点都不感兴趣。  
“冷静，夫人，”这个可能刚刚21岁的小女骗子背对他拧开酒瓶，说道，“这地方需要一点朋克。”  
Bruce冷哼一声，看着她把杯子拿过来应道：“打火机。”  
她听到后笑嘻嘻地伸手在牛仔裤屁股兜里摸索，掏出一个绿色的透明塑料打火机后拿着它往他嘴边凑，而他也夹着烟低头配合她。“Bruce，”偏偏这时候有人叫他，“Bruce——”  
又他妈有什么事。  
他转头往声音源头、Alpha女郎那边去看，但刚转过头就被一只拿着打火机的手挡住了视线。  
“夫人？”  
拿着打火机的高个男人低头看着他，然后打着了手里的银色外壳的金属打火机。  
那火苗的高度刚刚好，不会燎到他的鼻尖，也不会太低让他的烟根本碰不到。Bruce不得不多看这个主动蹭过来的男人几眼，并且利用着先前的职业直觉确定了几点：六尺高，绿眼睛，Alpha，非纽约土著但是大概待了不少年了，可能是土老帽爱尔兰移民，上班族，老嫖客。  
以及是个在俱乐部里打领带的神经病。  
不过既然他替人点烟的技巧好到这种程度，Bruce也没必要就这么让他滚。于是Bruce夫人稍微低下盘了厚重发髻的脑袋，夹着那支烟凑过让烟头被点燃，“谢了，”然后他说，伸出被贴了尖锐到变态的红色塑料指甲的食指拨弄Zippo打火机标志性的盖子，让它和打火机的下半部分合拢，并且不出所料地制造出一声清脆的金属撞击声。  
有人在对着他们起哄，而他只要瞟一眼那个死Alpha婆娘就知道这场搭讪和他手上能把人眼睛扣出来的塑料指甲一样也是她的馊主意。  
“哦，”然后他抬起头去看那个可能有性瘾的老嫖客，“晚上好。”  
赌一百块钱这是个绝对的女Omega阴道爱好者，王八蛋。  
Bruce这么想着又瞥了一眼还在聊天的Alpha女郎。  
Bruce把头扭回来，左手夹着烟整理了一下搭在臂弯上的毛披肩，手肘搭在右手上继续审视这个男Alpha。  
随便试试吧。

当他们在讨论“夫人”的时候，Brandon在翻看酒水单考虑点一杯什么。  
干马天尼不错，不过他不确定这一家的橄榄合不合他的口味。“他会下楼的，”而他们聊天的声音又大动静又吵闹，“他现在只是在挑一双合脚的鞋子……嗯，我猜会是那双黑色漆皮红底的，不太高的，他不太擅长踩太高的鞋子……”这着实有点烦人，Brandon把屁股往后挪了挪，瞥了那群还不打算下单的家伙后自己叫住了路过的服务生，“一杯干马天尼，两颗橄榄，”他还是照自己在别的俱乐部的习惯点酒，顺便瞟了一眼穿着黑色紧身连衣裙的女Beta服务生裸露的半个胸脯，“谢谢。”  
“不客气，甜心，”对方抖动着胸脯回应他，“马上就来。”  
他对她笑了笑，等她走后慢慢收起笑容。一对不错的奶子，虽说她一晃它们就能看出来是垫过的。  
他的Alpha朋友还在和那个负责管一楼酒吧的女Alpha讨论那个神秘的“夫人”，现在他们讲到夫人是如何拥有这家俱乐部的了：这个有异装癖的可怜男Omega和一位女Alpha离过婚后认识了这家俱乐部的老板，而现在尽管这里一切都还是那个老板的，但Bruce夫人已经是俱乐部实际意义上的主人了。“Bruce脾气是有点差，”那个女Alpha还在喋喋不休，甚至听上去比之前还愉悦，“但是，哦，我他妈怎么能和你们说他对我不够好……不，上帝，他是个好老板。”  
“你操过他吗？”然后他的一个朋友恰到好处地打断她。这问题自然引来了Brandon以外所有人的好奇——好吧，Brandon也是有那么点好奇的，但他不打算直勾勾看着那个女人的红嘴唇或者乳沟听她讲故事，除非她答应自己可以在洗手间里操她的屁股。阴道可能不行，他翘起腿看着滔滔不绝的女人想到，女Alpha的阴道又薄又窄，也没什么弹性，几乎插不进去。  
这位女士倒是说到兴头上的时候停下舔了舔涂了光亮唇釉的嘴唇，然后看向Brandon，“没有，”不过她很快移开了眼睛，大方承认，“他可不好对付，虽然我真的很想试试他的阴道……老天，他的屁股可是又肥又漂亮，我爱死这个了。”  
所以俱乐部老板有个迷人的屁股，他想，然后在一片笑声中接过服务生端过来的马天尼。他还是考虑一下这个Beta服务生吧，Brandon道谢的时候用眼睛盯着这个浅棕色皮肤的黑发妞想，假的胸也没什么问题，后入是个好姿势。  
“不过，先生们，”那位女士再一次打断所有人快乐又不那么刺耳的笑声，扔下手里的酒水单伸出一根手指指着天花板，“今晚你们绝对有机会，我保证。”  
“为什么？”离她最近的人问道。  
“我了解Bruce，”女士对一个服务生招手，“他需要Alpha的时候才会那么暴躁，而他喜欢男Alpha。”  
是因为被女Alpha甩过吗，Brandon保持礼节性的、融入人群的微笑抿一口酒，忍不住这么想。  
酒保开始放音乐了，一些廉价又有点不太符合这里风格的电子爵士，而他们讨论够了俱乐部老板，各自表达过期待后开始了关于新年夜派对的话题。依旧不是Brandon感兴趣的话题，不过好歹这一次他可以插得上嘴，“新年夜我可能没时间，”他对询问他建议的朋友说道，又拿起酒杯喝了一口，“出差不一定能回来。”“太遗憾了，”那位女士则这么回应道，手搭在卡座靠背上轻敲着，“Bruce到时候一定会下来陪我们玩玩的。”  
“真的？”接过服务生手里的酒的人问。  
“嗯哼，”她答道，“不过Bruce肯定会在十一点之前走，他还有别人要陪。”  
谁，Brandon停下捞橄榄的手抬眼去看她，这家俱乐部的真正主人吗。  
“哈，夫人，好久不见！”  
他的想法刚刚随着腌橄榄一起沉到酒杯底就被不远处的声音搅乱了。  
“他来了。”  
坐在Brandon正对面的女士挑了挑眉毛，示意在座的所有人往楼梯上看。  
那确实是一双黑色漆皮的红底高跟鞋，踩在里面那双脚上还穿着到大腿根的黑色吊带袜，这是Brandon移动视线注意到这位夫人脸上的短络腮胡之前看到的第一个重点。

他们是靠抽扑克牌决定谁先去搭讪的，Brandon拿到的红心皇后按照规则是次于红方块皇后的，但是第一名自愿放弃了搭讪的几乎，“饶了我，”那个身材不错不过Brandon并不太熟悉的家伙是这么说的，“我想他不是我的类型，而且我也不会是他愿意带上楼的那种。”  
于是顺位由Brandon第一个去送死，那位女士似乎看出来了他的不专心和不热情，“别这样，好歹试试，”她这么说，半躺在宽敞的圆形卡座指了指Brandon，“我听说上过Bruce床的男人都想再试一次。”  
“听说？”他不轻不重地画出自认的重点，并且相信自己找对了关键。  
“听说，”她耸肩，“但是上周确实有个你的同类拦住我问Bruce在不在。”  
“不了，”他把那张红心皇后丢回酒桌上，“还是下一个人来吧，Steven？”  
他看向自己的同事兼朋友，而她又强势地开了口：  
“这样如何，我们打个赌。去试一次，如果失败了，我就让Venessa过来陪我们玩一会儿，Brandon？成交吗？”  
站在点唱机旁边纤瘦但屁股挺翘还穿着束腰和短裙的金发女郎闻声朝这边看过来。  
他把视线转回酒桌上时眨了眨眼睛。  
“不错的酒，”他捏着牙签看了眼串在上面的橄榄，然后把它们放回去站起来，“是我喝过最棒的干马天尼。”

所以，他现在在这儿了，并且才注意到夫人身上穿的是什么。除了那滑稽可笑的姜色胡子以外Bruce被打扮得很漂亮，Brandon甚至不怀疑要是他把胡子刮了再穿这么一身下来会直接有人凑上来主动把他当个女Omega搭讪。  
当然，这群不怕死的人里很可能也包括Brandon自己。  
那确实是个好屁股，被包裹在黑色的紧身低胸连衣裙里也掩盖不了这一点。肥得有一点超过他所能欣赏的水平，但坐在吧台凳上塌腰要火的时候显得足够圆。值得一试的水平，他默默扫过那苍白的肩膀和被裙子勒得往外溢出肉的后背，虽然完全是个连身材都控制不好的三流异装癖。  
不过他没有更多时间观察了，一桌子人都在给他使眼色。  
就当是为了那个细腰女Omega，Brandon掏出自己的打火机，或者值得一试的肥屁股。  
“Bruce，”然后那个女Alpha喊道，“Bruce！”  
终于，传说中让人念念不忘的夫人转过身面向他。  
他得说那不是让人舒服的眼神，尤其是当Bruce飞快又不动声色地瞥过那个女Alpha后，看向他的眼神简直像是x光或者手术刀。Brandon甚至觉得这个在别人口中是个一流卖屁股的俱乐部老板只用了十秒钟就光靠看的摸清了他的底细，那双蓝眼睛动得不快，但是落向的地方都是那么地让他难以心甘情愿地站在那儿一动不动：他的打火机，手，脸，脖子，甚至领带都被仔细调查了一遍，他敢保证这不是幻觉。  
就在他想把打火机收回来转身离开时，Bruce夫人终于饶过了他。那双蓝眼睛漫不经心地眨了一下，似乎在看卡座里的那桌人，然后Bruce伸出做了夸张指甲的手夹住唇边的烟，低头用他的打火机点燃那支烟。  
Bruce涂的口红不是那种亮闪闪的，相反，它让Bruce的嘴唇看上去是丝绒质感的，有点像被刮烂的粗糙但汁水还算饱满的玫瑰花瓣——粗糙的部分来自那些无法被口红掩盖翘起的死皮。  
“哦，”然后两瓣恶毒的玫瑰在姜色的干草里相互碰了碰，吐出一阵烟雾蒙住那双蓝眼睛，“晚上好。”  
那只夸张的手往下垂了垂，另一只则毫无顾忌地扫过已经够短的裙摆，暴露出一片被丝袜勒出淡红色痕迹的大腿皮肤。  
Bruce的大腿上有些小疹子，同时它们被黑色丝袜的蕾丝边缘勒出一个鼓出的痕迹，就像Bruce的后背。  
这件裙子下面穿着什么呢，无痕内裤？他觉得自己刚才隔着衣服看到了Bruce两瓣屁股之间的沟壑。  
那条毛茸茸的披肩扫过Bruce起了红疹的大腿，而那只穿了漂亮高跟鞋的脚踏在旁边吧台凳底部凸起的金属环上。  
“一个人？”他觉得还是用个烂俗的开场以防下一轮审视来得太快，并且伸出手搭在冰凉的吧台上。  
“她没告诉你吗？”  
Bruce眯起眼睛隔着烟雾看向他。  
这来得也太快了。  
Brandon低头扫了眼那只换了姿势用鞋跟卡住金属圆环的脚，抬头看向朝他走过来的风格和整个俱乐部格格不入酒保。“一杯威士忌，”他说，然后坐在Bruce踩着的吧台凳上，“和这位夫人一样的。”  
Bruce没有挪开视线，不过眉毛以难以察觉的弧度扬了起来。  
他决定对Bruce保持微笑，然后伴着酒保倒酒的声音说道：“我不太懂苏格兰威士忌。”  
“那你怎么知道它是苏格兰的？”  
Bruce眉毛扬得更高些。  
“看上去你不像喜欢田纳西威士忌或者波本的人。”他拿过杯子，眼睛也没有移开。  
“嗯哼，”Bruce掸了掸烟灰，“好洞察力。”  
是吗？  
他的眼睛又一次滑向那丰满还起了红疹的苍白大腿，然后假装专注地飞快收回视线看向垂着眼睛喝酒的Bruce。  
值得一试，的确。


	2. …I love that lavender blonde

他喝醉了，这是长了眼睛的人都能看出来的事情。  
他身上穿得那件高开叉的裙子好像也小了一号，在他靠着墙弯腰给自己点火的时候紧紧勒着他的肚子，勾勒出他稍微鼓起的小肚子。这件裙子并不适合他，他并没有女人似的漂亮细腰，所以尽管他的屁股和胸脯能把这件衣服支撑起来，他现在看上去也有点臃肿，尤其加上那件他怎么都不肯换掉的毛领大衣。  
不过裙子开叉下露出的黑色齐腿根丝袜和红色高跟鞋依旧让他的腿赏心悦目，脏兮兮的路灯昏黄的光让他的丝袜反着光吸引每一个开车路过的人，不多看一眼都难。  
Brandon在这个前提下让司机提前停下了车，并且拉开车门直接踏上人行道朝他走过去。而Bruce也很快就注意到了他，头转过来看着他一点点靠近——除此之外什么动作都没有，甚至没有伸手夹一下烟。Brandon下车之后才意识到外面有多冷，显然Bruce几乎光着大腿的穿着给了他某种错觉。  
“晚上好，”Brandon呼出一口水汽，“等人？”  
Bruce终于抬起手夹着烟，嘬起涂了鲜红色口红的嘴唇吐出一口烟。  
“你有空吗？”Bruce有些答非所问，不过好歹是回答了Brandon的问题。  
Brandon愣了一下，思考片刻后决定如实回答：“嗯哼。”  
Bruce眯起了眼睛，让他粗得吓人位置还不大对劲的眼线在路灯下更显眼。不是有人给他化妆吗，Brandon回想那个女Alpha夸张的笑声和Bruce大得吓人的假发发髻以及浓重但流畅的眼线，忍不住挑了挑眉毛。Bruce好像注意到了他的不专心，拧着眉头看他，“有空就进来，”然后今天有些落魄Bruce夫人这么说道，并且自顾自往巷子里走。  
看样子没人关心他来这附近想干什么，或者是不是来找Bruce的。或许只要Bruce想就能在这个经常有车经过的路口拦住任何人并且破坏他们原本的计划，毕竟Bruce看上去不是个愿意在乎其他应召女心情的人。  
不同地方不同规则，夫人有权得到自己想要的一切，而Brandon不知道Bruce今晚想等的到底是不是自己。  
他选择不想那么多，想太多会败坏兴致——败坏他的和Bruce的。


End file.
